coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6827 (28th May 2008)
Plot After the drama of the last few days, Norris is keen to install some security measures. Rita is not convinced that CCTV is necessary but there is no stopping Norris who is determined that big brother will be watching everything that goes on in the Street. When Kenzie and his gang target Roy in the cafe he sends them packing once more, but this time Darryl and Jerry hear what is going on and take chase. The effort is too much for Jerry who collapses in pain. Darryl continues with the chase but a concerned Roy insists Jerry take some time out in the Rovers to recover. Despite insisting he is fine it is clear that Jerry is in a bad way. He manages to make it to the gents but collapses once more and the concerned regulars insist on calling for an ambulance. Darryl arrives just in time as his dad falls unconscious. Chesney picks the wrong moment to gather the courage to ask Kayleigh out - with her dad in hospital, and her guilt at knowing who put him there, the last thing she wants to talk about is dating Chesney. Deirdre is stunned at the bill for the bathroom work and even more annoyed when Ken insists on paying it. Tina visits David and tells him that she fancies trying her hand at hairdressing. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Kayleigh Morton - Jessica Barden *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Natasha - Rachel Leskovac *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Finlay Bryant - Ramone Quinn *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Roger Stiles - Andrew Dunn *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson Guest cast *Security Engineer - Tam Ryan *Kenzie Judd - Jack Cooper *Police Officer 1 - Sharon Byatt *Police Officer 2 - Philip Sanders *Doctor - Hilary Greatorex Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, men's toilets and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jerry's Takeaway *Weatherfield General - Cardiac ward and corridor *Larchfield Young Offenders Institute - Visiting area Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jerry suffers a heart attack after chasing Kenzie's gang away from Roy's Rolls; Chesney chooses the wrong time to ask Kayleigh out; Deirdre is stunned by Roger's bill for the new bathroom; and Tina tells David about her career plans. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,230,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2008 episodes Category:Extended episodes